Kamen Rider ex aid world of lolirock season 1
by multiyman37
Summary: The doctor gamer born on earth who want to stop a monsterous virus and a not so average girl born form another world destined to save her home world these two hero's will Unite


Ep 1: I'm a Kamen rider/magical princess part 1

I've always wanted to do this story for a while, I even tested this out in a few rp even if it wasn't 100% the same as this but still I'm really excited for this. And to those who roleplayed with me, thank you

" _If you ask me who the heroes of this world are, well I'd have to say..."_

Its a rain afternoon in sunny bay as an ambulance rushes by carrying a very injured child

"The patient is a 8 year old named emu hojo he's in critical condition and needs emergency assistance stat" said the paramedic

The boy gets rushed to the hospital and is seen in the operating room a doctor shows up into the room ready to preform surgery

"Don't worry I'll definitely save him"

The doctor then performs the procedure and everything went successful

 _"It's thanks to them in still alive and now, I want to be just like them my self"_

10 years later

Emu hojo is now 18 years old working as an intern at the sunny bay university hospital, right now he's doing something... Well not so important.

"Hang in there don't die on me" it's then reverted that he was playing a video game in front of a bunch of kids right out side the hospital

"Yes, I cleared the level" he said jumping out of the bench, some of the kids applauded him for his victory.. That was until the nurse showed up

"Mr. Hojo you have a patient to look at" said the nurse angry at him

"Oh no the appointment I forgot, I'm sorry" he rushed of but then tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Two teenage girl passed by one was a red haired girl with caucasian skin and wearing mostly orange while the other had brown hair dark skin and wore mostly blue.

"Ouch is he ok" said the girl in orange

" not sure, but man that's gotta hurt" said the girl In Blue

The nurse sighed in annoyance

"Honestly, you may be an intern but doctors shouldn't be injuring them selves like that" said the nurse helping him up

"I'm sorry" said emu.

Meanwhile it gose to a young teenage girl babysitting a little girl, the teen had blonde hair caucasian skin and freckles she wore a pink dress and had a heart shaped necklass.

"Who wants to read Goldie locks and the three bears?" Ask the teen

The little girl sat up " no story, sing!" Said the little girl" lu-lu-by"

The teen sighed as she the sung

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are"

As the teen sung an unknown aura surrounded her and ever object in the room floated, the child ohh'd and ahh'd at the sight. But when the song was done, SMACK everything fell down and the room was left a mess, the mother walked in not happy with the babysitter. It would turn out this was a flash back as the girl is at a smoothie bar talking to the waiter who was the same age as her

"come on iris, getting fired from a babysitting gig isn't the worst thing that could happen" said the waiter as he gave her a hot chocolate

"Easy for you to say, plus this is the third job I got fired from" said Iris "it feels like when ever I try to sing... Something weird happens"

She starts to remember all the times her sing would cause an accident, like over flowing the bathroom or when her mirror almost randomly hit her, the waiter then laughed

"Remember when a freak storm froze the pond over, wild." Said the waiter

"Poor duckies" said Iris remember " I don't think I was meant to be a singer"

The waiter held her and looked at her as Iris blushed

"You kidding you have an amazing voice, plus I saw this on the cafe bulletin board and thought of you" said the waiter and her a poster

" wanted new singer for girl band, lolirock" Iris read aloud " I'd love to but I can't, something weird will happen"

"There are two things I know about you one your weird and two your happiness when you sing" said the waiter

"Thanks, nat. But I can't" said Iris as she was about the leave only for nat to stop her and giver her the poster.

"Think about it" said Nathaniel "promise me"

"I promise" said Iris as she left the building.

The sky then turns to night as Microscopic life forms start getting stuck on people and they get infected with an unknown virus

" _a new virus has spread, and a villain from another world has come in search of power"_

It then shows two shadow figures using their powers to make crystals appear

" _two types of heroes have been formed, and they shall come together to save us"_

3 armored heroes appeared and 1 motorcycles as well , the bike mysteriously had eyes, and then 3 girls in dresses appeared the only thing you could she was the glowing shaped on the girls chests, a pink heart, a blue diamond, and an orange crescent.

Kamen rider ex-aid world of lolirock: season 1

At sunny bay university hospital

Emu was in his office with another patient, a young boy who was I bit chubby.

"Well it seems the cause of your stomach ache, is most likely to many snakes" said emu turning around revealing a piece of tissue In his nose, mostly like he got a nose bleed from falling on his face.

"Did not" the boy said nonchalantly

"Oh, so that's why the snakes keep disappearing" said they boy's mother. "Thank you doctor".

Emu was then later called to see another patient, a boy named sota he was off to get his appendix removed in surgery, but he was having a very hard time staying in the room, emu could hear the argument between him and his mother.

"I don't want to" said sota.

"If you don't you could die" said his mother

"No I won't, I'm fine" said sota.

"Is sota still having a tantrum." asked emu

"I'm really sorry doctor" the mother said

"It's fine, look if you want to get better your going to have to do the surgery" said emu to sota.

"Yeah right; like I'm gonna listen to a doctor with bloody nose" said sota

"Sota! That enough" his mother scowled.

Meanwhile at the ministration of Heath

A man is seen packing some very odd looking items into a briefcase. A neon green and pink belt buckle with the letters G and D on the front as well as a cartridge like device with a cover on it. It was of the popular platforming game that the genm corperation made, mighty action X. A woman in a black pantsuit can be seen on the other end of the mans desk.

"Asuna, you know what you have to do, right" said the man.

"Yes, find and give the gamer driver to the genius gamer M" replied asuna

"Good, don't fail we need all the help we can get to stop this new virus" said the man

" yes minister, I'll get right on it" asuna said, she then left the building and went to find this so called 'genius gamer M' the problem was how would she know how to find him.

On the streets

Iris was walking back to her house still think if you should really go to the audition. But what if something weird where to happen again, and what if it hurt someone she cared about.

"No, I shouldn't " Iris said to her self now running home. She made it to the dock outside her house and looked back at the poster, thinking about what

Nat said " _think about it, promise me"._ She had to take a chance.

At the sunny bay university hospital

It would seem that sota was so fed up with staying at the hospital that he was now trying to sneak out undetected, but emu walked outside and saw him.

"Sota?" Emu said curiously, sota then ran off as fast as he could "sota wait, come back!" Emu then had to chase after him.

Later at the sunny bay reck center.

Iris had made it to the audition site, she was a little nervous, but then she heard how bad everyone else was singing. "Maybe I'm not the weirdest singer here" said Iris. Inside the same two girls that pasted by the hospital where at the judges seats, with a weird purple cat like creature. The 3 of them had to endure how bad the person was singing.

"Oh WhEn I sTaRt ThE dAy, i'M cHeCkInG oN mY fRieNdS" the girl sung off key. The girls and their 'pet' couldn't take it anymore as the red haired girl Spock up.

"Thank you, we'll call you if we're interested" she said

"No we're not" the girl in blue whispered

"We might be" "not while I live" they said to each other.

The girl on stage left in an angry huff, leaving the two judges to talk alone.

"Ok auriana, we're leaving this town and setting up auditions somewhere else" said the girl in blue.

"But, we just started looking for her in sunny bay" said auriana.

"Uh have you Been listening? They scream like animals in pain, it's obvious she's not here" said the girl in blue. Just then Iris went inside, the pet now trying to get there attention. "We only saw 6 or 7 or 9 or 10 girl there are lots more in town" said auriana. " and if they all sing like that my eardrums will never recover, and what is it amaru" said the girl in blue to their pet. Amaru then pointed to Iris on stage "I'm here for the audition" said Iris.

"Great, oh and use that microphone right there" said auriana.

The mic seemed to sparkle a little as Iris grabbed it she then started to sing

"Oh when I start the day, I'm checkin' on my friends to see if their ok, they can count on me"

To the judge surprise she sung perfectly, then the same unknown aura from before came back. And explosion of energy bursted out of the building some of the passers by in shock.

Meanwhile in a castle on an unknown world

A large diamond started to flow as a man in a mask got attracted to the energy.

Back at the auditions, the entire building was left in ruins after the explosion, the judges in shook of what happened as amaru struggled to get back up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Iris then left in a rush as she started to cry, pushing through the line of people. The judges looked back at each other

Meanwhile emu was still chasing down sota, the woman from the ministry of Heath asuna was now walking by as all three of them bashed into eachother, and asuna's briefcase spilled open, to reveal the belt buckle and cartridge.

"Oh no, miss are you alright I'm so sorry" said emu.

"It's fine" said asuna.

Sota looked back at the cartridge and saw the title for mighty action X on it. "Woah this is mighty action X, can I play this?" Asked sota.

"No, you can't" asuna said taking it from him. "This is no ordinary game" . She then took back the cartridge and but the buckle and the cartridge back in the case.

"Sota why did you run of like that?" Asked emu. Sota sighed and stood up. "I didn't want to miss the launch party for mighty action X, since my surgery was today I know I wouldn't be able to make it." Said sota. Emu took a good look at him, he did blame him he was only a kid , then something weird happened sota's body turned into... Static? Yeah like on a tv, he was in a lot of pain now and emu looked confused, "oh no" said Asuna taking out a weird looking stethoscope, a hologram appeared from it showing a screen and sota's vitals, it seems he had been infected with something. "What's wrong with him?" Asked emu. "Game disease." Asuna whispered. "We need to get him back to the hospital". Later Sota was later put on a Gurnee and dragged to the hospital elevator, Asuna then started to push the buttons in a sequence and then the went down deep into the the underground of the hospital into what would look like a secret floor emu looked confused especially when the hospital director haima kagami showed up.

"Director" both Asuna and emu said but emu said it more confused

"Asuna karino, just in time, what have we got here" said haima

"This boy definitely has the game disease" said Asuna.

" this definitely looks bad" said haima as the carted him into the next room but emu was halted "sorry C.R members only" said haima.

"No wait, I'm his doctor he's my responsibility" said emu.

"Ok, come in" haima said changing his mood quickly to a more happy mood.

Emu walked into to a med bay with sota laying on the bed "hey how are you doing" he said. Emu say he had a key chain with mighty on it. " all I wanted to do was go to the mighty action X launch party, but I guess that's not happening"'said sota

"It's ok, in fact I bet mighty is fighting the final boss In you to make you feel better" emu said smiling" you know what maybe you can still go"

Back with Iris

She ran of crying at what had happened, she knew that this whole thing was a bad idea. Why did she ever let Nathaniel talk her into this. she felt so down that he just leaned on a pole and cried, but then and green crystal fell down from the sky and almost hit Iris if she hadn't moved, shocked she looked up.

" uh, you missed" a female voice said, the was a floating teenage girl and a red white and black Mage outfit and a teenage boy in a green white and black wizards outfit. There hair had they same colors,crimson but the girl had blue eyes and the boy had green eyes.

The girl shot dark red crystals from her and like... Well magic and Iris ran for her life. Not knowing what was going on, she made a turn but trapped her self in an ally way. Iris hid behind a car only to have the car fly in the air and get destroyed by the two twins,

"I like this place so much stuff to smash" said the boy

Iris ran off again but was only to be caught in a dead

"This is way easy then I thought it would be" said the boy

"Really, simple is more like it she's completely untrained" said the girl getting ready to blaster her. But then something flew over head it was a... Pegasus? On the winged horse was taila and auriana the two judges from before. But they looked different.

"Sing if you want to live" said taila. "Trust us"

Iris then sung a high note as the twins fired a magical blast at her, her pendant glowed with energy and a pink crystal shield protected her from the attack. Taila waved her hand and blue crystal appeared from the ground and sent the twins flying, the Pegasus landed and taila took out her hand, Iris got a better look at her she wore a white and light blue dress with a diamond shape on her chest her hair was also light blue and auriana had orange hair with an orange and white dress with a crescent moon on her chest.

"Come Iris" said taila as she held out her hand, Iris took her and and was thrown on to the back of the Pegasus. "How do you know my name?" Asked Iris. "Oh we've been searching for you for a long time" said auriana. They then flew of into the sky

Meanwhile at the mighty action X launch party

All the guests had arrived for the biggest launch party in history as the president of the genm corperation showed up on stage to great everyone, he had dark hair and was wearing a suit and tie, this was Dan kuroto

" lady's and gentlemen; the moment you've all been waiting for , our new game... Mighty action X" said kuroto as the title appeared on the screen behind him, the crown cheered for him. Meanwhile it would seem that emu let sota go to the party as he was enjoying all the different attractions until asuna showed up and smacked emu in the back of the head.

"what are you doing" said Asuna now in a nurses outfit.

"Sorry but it didn't feel right to leave him out like this" said emu " I want to be a doctor who will make his patients smile"

Asuna looked at him confused, he seem to enjoy making sota happy even if this was to reckless. She honestly couldn't blame him, sota was enjoying himself, that was until the 'virus' in him flared up again.

"Oh no" said Asuna, next thing you know sota started to transform into a giant bubble like golem monster, everyone in the building screamed and ran out as fast as they could.

"Emu what is this?"asked emu.

"It's the game disease, the bugster inside him has been unleashed" said Asuna, as she opened the case she had.

"If only I found someone who could use this" said Asuna, emu then stepped up

"I'll use it, I'm his doctor he's my responsibility" said emu taking the belt and cartridge. "Hey!" Asuna yelled back.

Emu than put the belt on and it locked on to his waist

"That's no Ordinary game" said asuna

"Game?" Asked emu as he pushed the button on the cartridge

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X"**

A holo screen popped up with mighty action x's title screen as Item boxes appeared. Emu then smirk

"When it comes to games I'm your guy, I'll change sota's fate... With my own hands" he then swung the the cartridge to his side, "henshin" he then put the cartridge in the belts first slot

 **"GASHATTO, LETS GAME, MECHA GAME, MUCHA GAME, WHATS YOUR NAME?! IM A KAMEN RIDER"**

Emu was now in a bulky chibi like armor that was mostly white and black with the exception of is chest that had a colorful life meter and his head which resembled mighty him self.

"EHHH, what what, why do I look like this" emu said now bounding all over the place

"Just fight him" said asuna

"Oh right, yoooosh" then he ran in the other direction as the golem monster chased him

"What are you doing" asked asuna

"If I'm anything like mighty, then that means that in these boxes should be..." Emu then broke one of them open to reveal a big coin like item with a picture of a man running. "Alright, item get, speed up" he then when twice as fast as he punched and kicked the monster. A white green and pink hammer then appeared in his hands with a pink A button and a green B button. The weapon then announced its name " **GASHACON BREAKER** "

"No continue da clear shi aru ze" said emu. He then bashed the monster a few more time. As the monster was now defeated and sota was left lying on the grass .

"Sota!" Emu when to check him but he started getting computerized glitches has his body started fading "it's not over yet, look!" A new monster appeared he was mostly blue and wore a black cape and top hat and this time was human sized.

"Do you think you can beat me in level 1" said the monster. He summoned foot soldiers that looked like they had cooked turkeys on there heads and dressed as chefs

"Eh, wait your the final boss of mighty action X, count salty but how?" Asked emu

"He's not a normal game character anymore, he's a bugster." Explained asuna.

"Bugster?" Emu said to him self. The grunts attacked and emu tried to hold them back but got over powered.

"Do you really think a mere level 1, can defeat me" said salty as him and his grunts attacked emu.

"There has to be a way for me to level up" said emu.

"Wait, it's dangerous to level up" said asuna.

"That doesn't matter to me this is my playing style" emu said hitting a button on the side slot of his belt activating a stage select scroll wheel, then he clicked out of it to grab the front cover of his belt "this must me it, you guys are now facing the genius gamer M." Emu said. Asuna then was shocked at what he said "wait your M" "here goes DAI HENSHIN" said emu opening the cover, the opened cover had a graffiti design on it saying 'gamer driver'

 **"GACHAN LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP MIGHTY KICK MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X"**

Jumped through the air doing a jump and a kick while the belt said its phrase his bulky chibi armor had came off and was replaced with a more humanoid version, his old level 1 face plate was now on his back but now with no eyes his suit was now pink and neon green with a few black lines as he got up on his feet a hologram appeared that said 'level up'. It seemed that emu found out how to hit level 2.

" nailed it, now let's finish you guys off" said emu summoning the Gashacon breaker again. He started bashing the food soilders left and right one by one they all feel, he then hit the A button on his weapon and a sword blade came out of it

" **JA-KIN"**

"Ja-kin" said emu mimicking the weapons voice he then slashed though almost all the foot soldiers. the last one awkwardly looking at emu trying to

Cover is head with is bowl but emu struck him down.

"That's it your salting me up, time for me to attack" salty then blasted emu with his arm blaster but emu dodged It and struck him, salty tried using his bulky arm to attack but to no avail. Emu then hit the B button multiple times and when he struck salty one hit be came many hits. "It's time for the finish" said emu tossing his weapon. He then took the cartridge and hit it

In the shot on the side of the belt. then hit the button

" **GASHATTO KIMAWAZA"**

His foot started pulsing with energy as he pushed the button again.

" **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE"**

Emu jumped in the air and rapidly kicked salty over and over again with one final blow. Salty blow up and was destroyed. A final hologram displayed the cover art of mighty action X as a voice said.

" **GAME CLEAR"**

Asuna checked on Sota and saw that his symptoms were gone. "Well you did it, he's cured" said asuna. "Thank goodness" said emu. A man in a red

Leather jacket and palm tree suit blue jeans and sunglasses was watching from a far. "Impressive, and a beginner to"

 **Meanwhile at cave**

Iris, taila, and Auriana along with the pegasus had landed well taila and auriana got off no problem iris fell on her side. "Ok what is going on, who were those people attacking me, why did my voice do... what ever it did?!" asked iris frantically. What was more surprising was the Pegasus turned into the little pet they had before, amaru. "And what is that?" Gasped iris.

"This is amaru" said auriana hugging the small pet way to tightly "well that's one question answered.. sort of" iris replied "we brought you here to answer all your questions." Taila explained "it may be difficult for you to believe this, but you have a very great destiny. You must prepare your self for-" taila then got cut off as auriana held up her wand "ah pfff, bla bla bla, let's just show her" auriana said now using her magic to show a sort of vision. First the cave turned purple with red symbols everywhere and an image of a beautiful kingdom appeared. Iris was both confused and amazed by this "whoa where are we?" Asked iris. "These are visions of events that have already happened, this is where you were born" said taila.

"What, you're joking" iris said in disbelief "oh she's not, for one she never jokes." Said auriana "plus you really where born here it's a magical land called ephedia!" It then showed an image of a castle in a throne room auriana then continued " that's where the king and queen of ephedia sat or, they where king and queen" then an image of a masked man appeared "before gramorr showed" said auriana " he's that mean looking guy?" Asked iris. "Yes, be betrayed the rulers and took the throne for himself"

Said taila. " ugh, what a jerk" said iris. Taila then continued "no one

Know what happened to the king but when gramorr tried to take the queen's crown, he found it was magically protected. The queens crown was possessed with great magic, stored in Oracle Gems. It would have been disastrous if gramorr had been able to use them for his evil purposes. These Oracle gems where scattered and sent to earth to be kept safe from gramorr. But they where not the only thing to be kept safe.

It then shows a woman holding a baby girl wearing the same pendant as iris the woman spoke " _iris my adorable baby."_ Iris then gasped " that's me?" Iris said grabbing her pendant " yes,iris. it is you." Said taila. Auriana

Then started hugging amaru again " you where so cute" she said. The woman spoke again " _it breaks my heart that you'll grow up, and I won't see it, but it must be done for your safety."_ The visions then ended and the cave went back to normal. "If that's me, then that mean..." iris said pausing for a bit. "You are the princess and heir to the throne of ephedia, you where sent to earth to keep safe from gramorr, until you where old enough and Strong enough to use your powers to defeat him" said taila. "We

Where sent to train you" said auriana.

"I'm a princess, from a magical land..." Said iris trying to take all

Of the information in. Auriana then hugged her from behind "YES! we've been looking for you everywhere for you! And now we found you!" Auriana giggled. Iris brushed her away "I'm a princess. My parents were a king and queen. My real parents. I was adopted by my aunt Ellen but my real parents were... royalty." Said iris. "What happened to them!" Said iris in panic. "Nobody knows" said taila "all we know is that now that we found you, we can concentrate on training you to use your powers to defeat gramorr."

Said taila. "What powers, you mean my voice?" Asked iris "

That is one aspect for your power, perhaps the first to manifest. You need to learn to control it properly." Answered taila. " yeah and we figured out that on earth, The easiest way to find new ways to set up auditions for a band" said auriana "I thought it would be super fun". "The Oracle gems that were sent to earth will allow us to return to ephedia and dearest gramorr when your ready. You are the key. Your goodness and sense of justice will help us discover them" said taila. Iris then fell to her knees "

What am I supposed to tell my aunt Ellen?" Asked iris. "Nothing. You can't tell anyone your true identity, it must remain secret" warned taila. "Nobody not even by best friend?" Asked iris. "Not anymore you want to keep safe"

Said taila.

Back at the hospital emu and asuna went back to the C.R. Into the observation room. "Wait why are we here?" Asked emu. He then looked over to see a game cabinet with doremifa beat written on top asuna then stood in front of it. Emu was a little confused but then asuna smiled. "COSTUME CHANGE" she shouted as in a colorful transformation she took on a new appearance and went into the game cabinet. Her hair was now

Pink and short she wore a colorful dress as well. "Ehhhhh!" Emu gasped surprise. "Asuna is just my cover name, my name is poppy pipopapo, yoraskuna! I'm the navigator for all the gamer rider and you emu hojo are now one of them" said poppy.

It then goes to the gemn Corp building as dan kuroto gives a man a gamer driver and his own cartage from before. "There you go, it's been a while since you've been back action think you can handle it." Said kuroto. The man had black hair with white streaks and a doctors coat

Along with a Camouflage outfit. "Please I think can handle it" Said the man.

It then goes to a limo with another doctor reading something on his phone. "Another Kamen Rider, interesting I wonder how this one will

Turn out"

Then back at the hospital poppy continue her ' tutorial' "you have been given a gamer driver and rider gashat these a the key component of becoming a super doctor and deafening the bugsters, and if you acquire the other 9 gashats and clear them more power will be given to you, from here on out you will be also know as Kamen Rider ex-aid!" Explained poppy. Emu had no idea what was In store for him.

 **See you next game**

 **Next time**

 **?: what do you mean she got away**

 **?: don't worry evilness we will get her**

 **Emu: did those girl just transform**

 **Asuna: they aren't bugsters but they aren't Kamen riders either**

 **Iris: emu?!**

 **Ex-aid: iris I've decided, I want to help you out**

 **Episode 2 I'm a Kamen Rider/ magical princess part 2**

 **A/n: review fairly**


End file.
